


Bike boy » ChanLix

by jenolover



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ChanLix, Gay, M/M, chris es un sol, felix hace cosas sin sentido, soft, stray kids - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenolover/pseuds/jenolover
Summary: Felix no se esperaba al chico de la bicicleta.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 5





	Bike boy » ChanLix

bike boy 

  
  
  


Lee Felix era de ese tipo de persona que no pensaba mucho las cosas antes de hacerlas. Mudarse no estaba en sus planes, no le hacía falta pero era demasiado tarde para retractarse cuando ya tenía la maletas armadas y un pasaje de avión listo para llevarlo lejos de la tierra en la que creció.

  
  
  


El clima húmedo y pesado de Busan le dió la bienvenida.  _ En qué pensabas… _ se decía así mismo mientras caminaba desorientado por un aeropuerto atestado de gente. A su vez, a pesar de que las multitudes estaban lejos de ser su cosa favorita en el mundo, había algo en la gente que le emocionaba, y odiaba a la vez, que tenían el encanto de hacer sentir a Felix tan enamorado como espantado.

  
  


No había un motivo exacto para viajar tan inesperadamente. Sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente de auto un par de meses atrás, podría haber usado aquello como motivo suficiente pero la realidad era que eso estaba lejos de afectarle. Sentía que debía estar triste, lamentar, extrañar, pero no se podía extrañar lo que no conocía. Los recuerdos que tenía con ellos eran tan borrosos como casi inexistentes. Les había querido, pero no había sentido la diferencia en realidad. 

Una mañana se despertó cansado de respirar el mismo aire. Se le instaló en la cabeza que lo acechaban fantasmas que le robaban el sueño y esa fue toda la explicación que le dió a sus amigos cuando le preguntaron el porqué. La realidad era que desde niño buscaba su lugar en el mundo, y a veces en las que se despertaba sintiéndose un ser extraño. No se sentía cómodo ahí, ni en la casa de sus amigos ni en ningún rincón que Australia podría ofrecerle. Lo que no supo responder fue porqué precisamente Corea y porqué no otra parte del mundo.

  
  


Esperó pacientemente que le entregaran su equipaje. Llevaba sólo una maleta. Se preguntó en qué había pensado, qué se le había pasado por la cabeza para llegar a creer que aquello era buena idea y sobre todo, porqué no estaba pidiendo un pasaje de vuelta. Prefirió derrotar la inseguridad con implacable indiferencia, arrastró su maleta hacia afuera del aeropuerto, encontrando un taxi aparcado a unos pocos metros de donde estaba él, pensando en que sólo tal vez, aquel viaje no había sido tan mala idea.

  
  


Le comunicó la dirección al chófer, esperando que su coreano hubiera sido perfecto. Sonrió satisfecho cuando el conductor no le pidió que repitiera lo que había dicho como había ocurrido en otras ocasiones. Se dedicó a observar silencioso el paisaje que Busan le ofrecía; las calles, la cultura, el clima, el humor. No estaba contento de estar allí, pero le encantaba lo que veía, le hacía sentir ese extraño sentimiento de excitación mezclado con el terror. Quería acostarse con toda Busan y huir al mismo tiempo.

El taxi se detuvo en frente de una propiedad amarilla, con aspecto de tener más años de lo que aparentaba. Felix sacó rápidamente una foto del que suponía que sería su nuevo hogar, pero tal parecía, la foto había sido tomada varios años antes de que el tiempo la comenzara a destruir. Suspiró mientras le entregaba más dinero del que pedían y bajó con su maleta.

— Hogar, dulce hogar -susurró irónicamente mientras arrastraba la maleta por el pasillo que lo conducía a la puerta principal. La puerta estaba pintada de verde, aunque Felix pensó que ese color era debido a que la madera ya se había echado a perder. Tendría que gastar mucho dinero del que había recibido con la herencia para hacer de su nuevo hogar, un lugar más decente.

Adentro no lucía tan mal. Al menos quien le había vendido la casa se había tomado el trabajo de limpiar y hacer que todo pareciera presentable. A Felix de una extraña manera, le gustaba lo rústico y tosco del lugar. No era perfecto y tampoco pintaba ser un buen lugar para vivir pero, una vez, se repitió que era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

  
  


Adaptarse fue más complicado de lo que esperaba, nada con lo que no hubiera lidiado ya. No obstante, a Felix le encantaba ir de compras todos los fin de mes. Siempre encontraba algo interesante entre los pasillos de un supermercado que quedaba a dos cuadras de allí. La pescadería siempre estaba atestada de gente y era su lugar favorito porque ahi podía escuchar sus voces, acentos raros y perfectos, e insultos que nunca en su vida había escuchado. La gente no era educada, no pedía permiso ni decía gracias, y era lo maravilloso y espantoso de vivir en un nuevo país.

La casa se fue remodelando conforme pasaban los meses. Felix había decidido que no iba a estudiar, y estaba buscando trabajo desde el segundo día que había pisado Busan. Las paredes exteriores de la casa no tenían ese color ocre que daba el aspecto de capilla muy antigua. Estaba pintada de blanco y las ventanas de rojo. Afuera tenía un pequeño jardín, que nunca regaba y que por lo consiguiente, moría al pasar la semana. Felix se encontraba esa mañana plantando nuevas flores, diciéndose otra vez que debería prestarle más atención. Sus padres solían decirle que era alguien demasiado despistado, que vivía muy a menudo en las nubes. En su defensa, Felix siempre respondía que no podía pensar en una cosa cuando había otras miles sucediendo a su alrededor.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Felix dejó su trabajo para mirar sobre su hombro. Había un chico alto y de cabello negro parado con una bicicleta al lado al final del pasillo. Se puso de pie y se acercó. Sé amable y dile que se vaya se dijo mentalmente mientras sonreía.

— No, pero muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento.

  
  


Contrario a lo esperado, el chico no se movió. ¿Tal vez no había entendido?  _ Imposible, me aseguré de que mí Coreano sea perfecto _ pensó. No tenía ánimos de lidiar con extraños esa mañana porque se le había acabado el té y sin té, él no funcionaba correctamente.

— Voy a ayudarte de todos modos.

Le sonrió y Felix suspiró ruidosamente. Por donde mirase, parecía una idea terrible ¿Qué se pensaba ese tipo? ¿Es que siempre se aparecía con una bicicleta a ofrecerle ayuda a extraños?

¿Y si era peligroso? ¿Y si su verdadera intención era robarle?

— Soy Christopher Bang, por cierto, pero dime Chan -se presentó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba. Esa mañana, y Felix debía reconocer, había amanecido muy frío. Todavía no sé acostumbraba al clima en Busan.

Se preguntó si aquella era buena época para plantar.

— Felix -dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y poniéndose de rodillas sobre la tierra. Tenía las manos sucias al igual que el cabello — ¿No tienes miedo de ensuciarte la ropa?

Chan negó, dejándose caer de rodillas junto a él — Es extraño ¿No? Que esté aquí, ayudándote sin habernos visto antes -rió mientras le quitaba la pequeña pala que Felix tenía en las manos y procedía a cabar huecos en la tierra.

— Si me pides una sincera opinión, la verdad es que si. Me parece extraño que estés aquí ¿Eres siquiera de este vecindario? No te había visto antes.

— No, pero a diferencia de ti, yo si te he visto. El día que llegaste, pasaba en frente de esta casa andando en bicicleta y pensé diablos, ese idiota compró la casa donde murieron siete personas por un asesinato.

— ¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Felix, espantado.

— ¡Es una broma! -dijo Chan mientras explotaba a carcajadas — Fueron seis.

Felix sin intensiones, comenzó a reír. Quizás tener un nuevo amigo no parecía tan mala idea. De hecho, Chan era alguien agradable. Escuchó su vida mientras le ayudaba a plantar las flores. Se sorprendió al saber que había vivido también en Australia durante un tiempo, le gustó su inglés pero consideró inapropiado mencionarlo en voz alta. Vivía a diez minutos en bicicleta y trabajaba en una librería porque según las propias palabras de Chan, el estudio no era lo suyo. Vivía sólo. Su familia había quedado allá en Australia. Felix pensó que era demasiada coincidencia.

Chan había llegado de repente, con las insospechadas ganas de cambiarlo todo y Felix no fue consciente de esto hasta que sentarse cada tarde sobre el cordón de la vereda, mirando al final de la calle, para esperar que a que Chan apareciera montado en su bicicleta, se volvió una rutina. Siempre venía con esa sonrisa que jamás abandonada su rostro, acompañada de alguna anécdota que siempre escuchaba con total atención para no olvidarse de algún detalle y porque en secreto, le gustaba su voz y la forma en la que era incapaz de enojarse si tenía un mal día, solo sonreía de esa manera que provocaba que Felix se distrajera del mundo.

  
  


También se percató de que algo había cambiado en él desde aquella mañana. Se distraía en el trabajo, no podía dormir con facilidad porque siempre que cerraba los ojos, de alguna manera Chan lograba siempre escabullirse hasta ahí y quitarle el sueño. Para ahogar lo frustrado que se sentía, había cogido una botella de ron o vodka -no sabía que era- y había terminado por algún motivo, en la bañera. No le molestaban los sueños, le molestaba saber lo que significaban, le asustaba tener ese sentimiento de estar perdiendo en control por alguien que conocía hacia unos meses y al mismo tiempo, le emocionaba la sencillez de los hechos. 

Para él, nada de lo que estaba pasando tenía sentido, como si hubiera caído en un espiral de cosas absurdas que sucedían solo porque sí. Tenía en el pecho, ese sentimiento calentito y desconcertante que le decía que quizás, se había acostumbrado demasiado rápido a la sonrisa y presencia de Chan.

  
  


Cuando dió el quinto sorbo de alcohol, sonrió lentamente al notar el cepillo de dientes de Chan al lado suyo. Pasaba más noches ahí que en su propia casa. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántos desayunos habían compartido. Su ropa también estaba regada por cada esquina del lugar porque tenía una manía extraña con volver del trabajo, sacarse la remera y tirarle en cualquier lado para luego ponerse otra, así como también dejaba su perfume flotando en el aire antes de irse. Rió porque entendió que estaba más encantado de lo que que quería admitir ¿En qué momento Christopher Bang había echado raíces tan progresivamente?

  
  


Le dió un largo sorbo a la botella haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Ni siquiera le gustaba el alcohol, pero por algún motivo, la gente usaba aquello para sentirse mejor. Felix entendía cada vez menos todo lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Felix?

Felix levantó la cabeza, encontrando a Chan parado en la puerta del baño, con el ceño fruncido ligeramente. No se arrepentía de tener su cepillo en su casa, ni mucho menos le disgustaba que dejara su ropa regada en cada esquina y tampoco le importaba haberle dado demasiado rápido una copia de la llave de su casa.

Chan rió, le quitó la botella y se metió en la bañera, que era lo suficientemente grande para que dos personas entrasen ahí.

— Es como una piscina pequeña. Me gusta.

Felix se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con torpeza. Quizás el alcohol hacia lo suyo en su cuerpo, o quizás estaba usando aquello como excusa para sonreír sin sentirse cohibido. Sentía la lengua demasiado floja, por momentos temía hablar y decir lo que pensaba, por otros, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

— ¿Y por qué estás ebrio? -preguntó Chan ligeramente divertido. Felix le comprendía; él también sentía ganas de reírse de sí mismo.

Le habló muchas cosas, con demasiada torpeza. Le dijo que estaba ebrio porque extrañaba Australia, luego cambió de opinión y dijo que se sentía en una enorme encrucijada por enamorarse de cada persona que veía, que todo le parecía hermoso, exótico y atrapante. Luego se dió cuenta que había sido quizás algo directo y le cambió de tema; le habló de una novia que había dejado allá, de su mejor amigo, del gato de su vecina que siempre alimentaba, del mundo en general.

Y Chan sólo lo escuchó en silencio. Estás dando la escena de tu vida, se dijo Felix mentalmente sintiendo adormecidos los labios. Dijo en voz alta que no volvería a estar en ese estado deplorable y anunció su nuevo odio a las personas que usaban el alcohol para solucionar todo.

Chan entonces decidió reír. No lo hacía con intención, pero Felix no podía sencillamente explicar porqué le gustaba tanto escucharlo reír y entendió a qué se referían cuando decían  _ música para mis oídos  _ porque era exactamente cómo se sentía. Lo miraba porque necesitaba descubrir porque no podía dejar de hacerlo.

  
  


— ¿Qué tanto me ves? -preguntó de repente, con una sonrisa ligera en sus labios. Recargó su cabeza en su mano izquierda y le miró de esa forma que hacía que Felix se sintiera raro. 

  
  


— Voy a hacer algo estúpido -anunció y son torpeza, se enderezó. Chan no había dejado de mirarle ni por un segundo.

Se acercó a él, tan lento como siquiera darle chances de alejarlo si sentía que se sobrepasaba. Felix le miró a los ojos mientras se sentaba sobre su regazo. Terminó sonriendo cuando sintió las manos de Chan colocarse suavemente en sus caderas.

— Me has jodido.

  
  


— Estas ebrio, no sabes de lo que estás hablando.

  
  


Ebrio o no, Felix sabía lo que decía. No le molestó el hecho de que Chan no le creyese. De hecho, le encantaba la sensación, el miedo y todo lo que sus manos provocaban; como su toque confirmaba que había llegado a límites insospechados de un absurdo y prematuro enamoramiento. No le importaba en lo más mínimo tener la sensación de que llevaba todo a prisa. Le encantaba encontrarse con la mirada divertida y desconfiada de Chan. Le sostuvo el rostro entre sus manos y le sonrió como sus adormecidos labios le permitían.

— Estoy realmente jodido.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? -se interesó.

— Eso no lo sé.

Chan no dejaba de sonreirle. A Felix no le importaba estar haciendo una escena, le gustaba aquello; Chan riéndose de él porque en esa situación no había lugar para la tristeza ni para otro sentimiento pesimista.

— ¿Y que si te beso?

— ¿Por qué harías eso? -preguntó Chan, sonriendo aún más cuando Felix acercó su rostro al suyo.

— Tampoco lo se, pero lo haré de todos modos.

— ¿No te vas a arrepentir luego? ¿Que cuando todo el alcohol se te vaya del cuerpo? ¿Las cosas serán extrañas, cambiarán?

— Todo ha sido algo extraño desde que llegaste.

— ¿Es eso un cumplido?

— Es un déjame besarte.

— Bien, no puedo hacer nada contra los deseos de un ebrio.

Rió una última vez antes de terminar con esa distancia que los separaba. Y en su mente no encontraba las palabras para describir lo que experimentaba; como si pudiera alterar la realidad y sentir un cosquilleo ardiente en los labios y la punta de los dedos. No solo estaba besando a Christopher Bang; estaba probando su magia, el sabor y la música que lo conformaban.

Mantuvo los ojos abiertos, no porque no quisiera cerrarlos. Quería ver sus gestos, si le gustaba tanto como le gustaba a él, si tenía miedo de lo que experimentaba; si oía la música suave y bajita que venía de alguna casa pero que en ese momento, parecía sonar para ellos, sin un sentido, sin nada. Sólo una música que no hablaba de amor, ni de cosas extrañas; que entendía a medias. Se preguntó si él también podía ver las motas de colores que flotaban alrededor de ellos; la sensación de que el mundo se había paralizado solo por un beso.

  
  


— ¿Y esto que significa? -preguntó Chan con los labios colocados suavemente sobre su mejilla izquierda: sus manos parecían resentidas a soltar sus caderas.

_No me sueltes_ había querido decir Felix pero no lo creyó conveniente. Le gustaba que su sonrisa hablara por si mismo. Que sus gestos sean fáciles de leer. No quería decirle lo que le encantaba y como el pecho se le llenaba de una sensación calentita cuando miraba a cualquier rincón de la casa, y encontraba un poco de él. Quería que lo supiera, que notara el miedo en sus ojos y el grito silencioso en ellos.

_ Me has jodido pero me gusta. _

— Puedes darle el significado que quieras -contestó con los labios adormecidos; no sabía si era por el alcohol, por Chan o por ambas cosas.

— ¿Y qué significado le das tú? -se interesó sosteniéndolo del mentón. Le sonrió y Felix amó y odió que hiciera eso.

— El que quieras -repitió.

Y luego sólo estallaron en carcajadas, como si acabara de decir algo estúpido. Porque Felix consideraba que estar ebrio y sentado sobre el regazo de su amigo, con el corazón al desnudo era estúpido, y que combinar el amor con el alcohol era aún más estúpido.

Nada en ese momento tenía sentido, pero si a Chan no le importaba sostenerlo de esa forma, a Felix mucho menos.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
